Kalysta Jordan-Potter
Kalysta Cate Jordan-Potter (b. 17 February) is a self-proclaimed half-blood witch of the Jordan and Potter family, the adoptive daughter of Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan. She is also the elder adoptive sister of Leo, Maggie and Lucas. When Kalysta was very young, her biological mother abandoned her in an alleyway, condemning her as satanic after witnessing her frenetic displays of underage magic. She was later adopted, but while growing up, her magic proved wayward and wild. Not to much surprise, Kalysta began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age eleven, where she was Sorted into Slytherin House. The decision followed a pause of just over five minutes while the Sorting Hat strongly considered her for Gryffindor, therefore making her a Hatstall. Biography Early life As a foundling, not much is known about Kalysta's life in the early stages of her infancy, other than that she was born in London with a presumably religious Muggle for a mother. When she was around four months old, that same mother abandoned her in an alleyway, wrapped in a ragged blanket to shield her from the freezing temperatures. She was discovered at least a day later by Mediwizard Elliot Potter, who had overheard her cries after being sent to respond to a nearby emergency. Rattled, he took her back to St Mungo's Hospital, where she was made to stay while the Ministry conducted a search for her parents. Initially, she was not thought to be magical, but almost immediately after being placed in her cot she adjusted the blankets so that she was swaddled more snugly, a precocious display of underage magic that everyone was present to observe. She would also inadvertently summon toys to her cot, and open and close the curtains as she wished. A note also left by her mother revealed the true reasoning behind her desertion: according to her, Kalysta was "satanic" with "strange abilities", implying that she had been performing underage magic from as young as her earliest moments. Over the course of her stay, Kalysta was doted upon by staff and strangers alike: Elliot visited her everyday while countless others arrived with gifts and toys, including a toy unicorn knitted by an elderly witch that Kalysta would end up keeping for years onwards. In the absence of any parental history, one was created for her; the letter left by her mother indicated that Kalysta was of Greek heritage, and so the middle name Cate — meaning "blessed" ''— was chosen. Her birth date was estimated to be around February and Aggie Dewkes (who had been working as a Healer at the time) suggested the 17th after Mungo Bonham, the hospital's founder. Meanwhile, her plight was publicised all throughout the wizarding world, with the Daily Prophet nicknaming her the ''"Alley Baby". Ultimately the mystery behind her parentage was never solved, and she was subsequently fostered by Elliot, who had grown incontestably attached to her. It did not take long until he and his partner Jamie Jordan adopted her. Kalysta grew up in the Jordan-Potter family home in Sale, Greater Manchester. She was doted upon equally by both sides of the family, and always reveled in the attention she received for being a cute young child; furthermore, she was very adventurous and often fascinated by the world and what was in it. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills *'Control of underage magic': *'Non-verbal and wandless magic': *'Art and creativity': *'Healing magic': *'Dark Arts': *'Love': Possessions Relationships Family Parents Siblings Jordan family Potter family Adrian Findlay Etymology Kalysta is a name deriving from the Greek Kallistō, a name meaning "she that is most beautiful," which is derived from kallos (beauty, beautiful). The name is borne in Roman mythology by a nymph, a daughter of the Arcadian king Lycaon, and mother of Arcas. Cate is a Greek feminine given name, and a variant of the name Kate. The name also comes from Latin, French, English, and Welsh origins. The name was chosen by Healers at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries,' '''and it means either ''"pure" or "blessed". It could also be used as a short variant of the name Catherine. The name Catherine is popular in Christian countries, as it was the name of one of the first Christian saints, Catherine of Alexandria. Its variants are also widely used around the world. Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery Young K 3.gif Kalysta 13.jpg Kalysta 8.jpg Kalysta_07.gif Kalysta 12.jpg 1df5d660-f6a3-42db-9eca-cab3982bb4b6.jpg Kalysta 11.jpg Cult39.jpg giphy.gif Kalysta 5.jpg Kalysta gif.gif Kalysta_06.jpg Kalysta 01.png Kalysta 2.jpg Kalysta 3.jpg Kalysta 12-0.jpg